Eärendil's Most Beloved Stars
by Erelil Awarthiel
Summary: The Tale of Eärendil the Mariner has been told by many throughout Middle-earth for a long time. However, no matter how fair the Silmaril in his hand shone, and no matter how bright its light, the Sons of Eärendil shone all the brighter in his own heart.


**A/N: I was highly inspired by some parts of the song I was listening to, called 'Carry You' by Ruelle. This is not a part of the _Tales of the Morningstar_ series. Disclaimer regarding all my fanfiction works is in my bio.**

 **Summary:**

 **The Tale of Eärendil the Mariner has been told by many throughout Middle-earth for a long time. However, no matter how fair the Silmaril in his hand shone, and no matter how bright its light, the Sons of Eärendil shone all the brighter in his own heart.**

* * *

A man cloaked by the shadows of night entered, his steps light as he threaded ever closer. Silently he stood between the two wooden beds, looking down at two sleeping figures. They were so beautiful, and even in the lair of his enemied kin, they rested as if no danger would ever come to them. He grazed their cheeks lightly, careful not to wake them. He guessed they were dreaming, of sweet things and pleasant happenings, although tonight he wanted to show them a dream of his own. A dream he'd long desired and longed for.

He had to be quick, for the Star of Hope was ever on the move, and he knew that. But his heart desired to look upon his own stars, those currently laying in bed beside him, as he stood watching them in longing and sadness. His dream vowed into their own, and a smile crept its way on to his lips, as the children found the dream beautifully pleasant. With a light kiss to each of their foreheads, he whispered goodbye to them in fair Quenya tongue. But this time, he knew fully that he would not be returning to see them, for a very, very long time. A tear went down his cheek, as he turned his back at his most precious gems and went away once more.

 _Nai anár caluva tielyanna, anonya._

* * *

Elrond woke in sudden shock. He sat up in the bed hurriedly, and looked around. No foe or friend could be seen, only his sleeping brother. The night was silent. His eyes came to rest at the window, which had been blown up by the wind, it seemed. The curtains danced lightly upon the wind gusts that was being sent into his room by the night. The candles had been blown out, but the stars on the night sky accompanied the moon, filling the room with a dim, cold light.

The wind welcomed him gently as he came to stand in front of the window. Looking outwards and up towards the sky, the little child could see many stars shining and glittering in the dark. But brightest of all was the star right above him. It shone like a thousand diamonds, and more so. He stood long in the company of nothing but the warm wind and the emptiness of the night, gazing upwards. His eyes were set on the Star of Hope. It glided ever northwards, further away from him, as the dark hours seemed to pass away within minutes.

"Elrond?" the soft and tired voice of his brother filled the silence. He rubbed his eyes, and looked at his brother, who stood leaning up against the rail of the window.

Elrond turned his head to look at his twin, "Yes?"

"I had a strange dream this night… And I heard a voice too. It sounded most familiar, and I felt strangely at ease once I heard it. I could see no faces, but swans, oh there were swans in my dream and they were flying, Elrond. Three of them they were," Elros said. He rose up, and went to stand with his brother, now fully awake.

"I dreamt about swans too! And they flew high up, up further than any swan had ever flown! And—"

"And landed on a wooden ship," Elros finished in disbelief.

"Yes!" Elrond smiled, and his brother smiled back. They both stood in silence, looking into the night, just like Elrond had been doing before his brother had joined him. But it felt better in his presence, safer and he welcomed the night even more now. " Look up there, to the north. It is the Gil-Estel." He pointed up, to the bright light in the distance. He had been following it with his eyes since he first laid eyes upon the night sky.

Elros followed his brother's direction, to the star of hope. It glinted brightly, and made all the other stars look small and distant in comparison. Elros sighed, his eyes fixed on the white light that—for some reason—made him feel oddly secure. It was as if the star looked back at the twins, with the same admiration they had towards it. "Do you think that one day he will come back? It has been so long, Elrond. I- I cannot even remember his voice… And I want to, so much." Elros released a shaky breath, tears in his eyes as they turned to each other.

Elrond pursed his lips, and brought his brother in a hug. "I don't know, Elros. I just do not know…"

A gentle gust of wind captured the twins, and high, high upon the sky, Gil-Estel went away beyond the horizon, disappearing from sight as the neverending journey of Eärendil continued ever on.

* * *

 **Elven translations:**

 **Nai anár caluva tielyanna, anonya - May the sun shine upon your path, my sons**

 **A/N: So I really have little knowledge of the twins and their relationship with Eärendil, when they were raised by Maglor. If they remembered him clearly or not… But I hope this was enjoyable anyways. 'Till next time!**


End file.
